1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for controlling connection between devices, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for automatically controlling connection between devices without inputting identification and authentication information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the recent increase in use of the number of products related to a home network, individual accounts are now required to manage private data of each family member used in shared products inside a house, and to connect a device in an external network to a device in an in-house network. However, since an additional text input is used to input an IDentifier (ID) and a password in a general account authentication method, an input process has to be inconveniently performed whenever an account is authenticated.